Living Life
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Reese was prepared to cry. It was pain beyond imaginable, the way her leg was bent in that weird angle. Until Jordan came. Jordan always cheered her up. But what was going to happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Sparticle Mystery!**

Reese was prepared to cry. She really was. She had tripped over a large rock, and her leg was bent in an odd angle. Even Holly looked anxious about her foe. Kat was kneeling down beside Reese. "What do you want?" she asked worriedly.

"Get, Jordan. NOW!" Reese hissed, and Kat was surprised. She barely spat, even at Holly.

"Ami! Find Jordan and bring him here!" Kat called.

Sadiq was walking around the mine, hands on the sides of his head, looking very temperamental. "Look! What are we going to do?! Reese might never be able to walk properly again!"

Kat gave him a stern look, that clearly said, Don't upset her. With a slight jerk of her head at Reese.

But Reese was oblivious to what was going on, and was REALLY on the verge of tears. Only when she saw Jordan did her body slowly begin to relax.

He looked wildly at Kat, then Sadiq, then Ami, and lastly Reese. "What's going on?"

Reese glanced at him, then her leg. "What'd you reckon, Jordan?"

Jordan took a careful look at her leg, and then realized the angle of her leg. "Oh god."

"So what do we do?" Sadiq asked Kat, cautiously keeping his temper under control.

"I can get up," Reese said, and then began to hoist herself up, letting out small shrieks of pain.

Jordan had a fleeting image of Jeffrey falling off his wheelchair, and then he rushed forward. "Oh, no you don't."

"I'm fine!" then she slipped, and grabbed Jordan's arm.

"See?" Jordan looked at his friends helplessly.

**Oh yes, they definitely saw... alright. **


	2. Misery and The Desicion

Reese was visibly in pain. Her friends were talking about what to do with Reese, she could hear them. Zooming into one of the conversations:

"Didn't you see the way Jordan was looking at Reese, and out of all the people here, she asked for Jordan? They'd hate it if they had to be separated!"

"How do you know that? Reese is only twelve, while Jordan is fourteen! Fourteen! You can't be positive!"

"But isn't it obvious Sadiq? They want to be together, can't you tell?" Kat spat back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan and Reese were having their own conversation.

"Reese? You'll be fine." Jordan promised.

"How'd you know that? For all we know, I could be like this forever!"

"You can't put your word on that."

"And you can't put your word on it that I'll be fine!" Reese replied bitingly.

"Yes, I can. Hold on." Jordan got up, before walking to the assembled Sparticles, and joined their argument. Reese watched with loving eyes.

Seconds later, Jordan turned to Reese, eyes darkened with worry, and sadness. "We'll be going back to the Hotel. With Frankie and Liam. After all someone has to care for two eight year olds!" he tried to joke.

Reese leapt up, totally forgetting about her injured leg, and let a silent wail of pain. "WHAT?" she cried, tears leaking out of her eyes both from pain and fury.

"I am NOT staying home!" Reese sobbed.

Jordan made a comforting movement for Reese, but she shoved him away. "How could you?!" she screamed at Kat, and even Holly looked sympathetic. She turned away eyes red, arms crossed, and visibly furious and miserable.

"Reese..." Jordan began.

"Leave me ALONE!" Reese yelled.

Sadiq looked at sympathetically at Jordan, who looked somewhat hurt. "She'll come around," he murmured.

"I know," he replied sadly, and the Sparticles looked regretful of their decision, for it seemed that the two lovers were splitting apart.


	3. Beginning of new Life

Jordan woke up on the cold ground, and was startled to not see Reese lying close to him. On the contrary, she was lying as far as she could from the Sparticles.

Today was the day they were going back to the Hotel. They had token the flying machine Callum had used, and made it so it could fit four people, and they would be at the Hotel in a matter of minutes. Kat was very proud of her improved invention.

Reese was limping as badly as always, and what was even worse was that she was furious. Especially today.

"Well, let's get a move on," Reese snapped at Frankie.

Sadiq, with his hands on Kat's shoulders, whispered," I miss the old, gentle Reese."

Kat laughed quietly, so as Reese would not bite her.

Reese was specifically angry at Jordan who she would not speak to, and, completely ignored him: She acted as if he wasn't there!

So Jordan left her at peace, sometimes looking at her with teary eyes, while other times, simply looking at her.

Reese was pretending to be oblivious to this, but every one knew she felt his gaze, as much as Jordan felt pain when he looked at Reese.

As Jordan, Frankie, and Liam climbed aboard the machine, Holly called softly to Jordan, "Good luck with... her."

Jordan grinned, along with everyone else, before pecking Holly quickly on the cheek, and settling comfortably in his seat.

"Bye!" everyone screamed, and everyone burst out laughing when they heard. "**THE CITY HOTEL, HERE WE COME!" **coming from Liam and Frankie.

Even Reese smiled weakly, even through those tough conditions. With one last bye, the machine was off and flying.

* * *

"Pass this to Frankie!" Jordan hesitantly ordered Reese, carrying Frankie's luggage. Reese hastily obeyed, looking uncomfortable, before heading to the City Hotel, wincing often.

Everyone there followed her, before locking up the Hotel tightly.

Jordan spoke, after glancing at Reese, and commanded, "We are all going to stay on the same floor: The second. Ok?" he asked for a confirmation.

Reese ignored him, while Liam and Frankie nodded. "Everyone shall get a separate room, in case of, er, specific incidents."

With that, Reese dragged her luggage up the stairs, and into Room 189. Frankie and Liam followed her, and Jordan took up the rear, glancing nervously at the entrance to the Hotel. Jordan took Room 190, in front of Reese's room, while Frankie took Room 191, on Reese's left. Liam took Room 192, on Reese's right. So they were all very cozy.

* * *

The next morning...

Reese was preparing a meal for her new family. She purposely skipped Jordan's meal, only making Liam, Frankie, and herself a meal.

Jordan pretended not to notice this, however was somewhat offended. He made some tea, and just sat there, drinking his liquid. Suddenly there was a clang. A loud one, too.

**Ooooh, I'm leaving me and you in suspense! But don't worry, I'll update! As you can see, Reese is very reluctantly becoming more like herself. Sorry she was a little OOC in the first and second chapter. Please review!**


	4. I Like You

Jordan and Reese instinctively stood up, and glanced at each other. Whatever that was, it would need teamwork. They swiftly whipped outside, and stared in shock at the windmills Kat had put up. They were all torn down, and the sun wasn't out to illuminate the solar panels. So in other words, they had no electricity whatsoever.

"We can't fix them," Jordan stated clearly.

"And why not?" Liam asked curiously.

"Because, well, remember the fox and-" Jordan began.

"Oh be quiet, here is the short version." Reese snapped impatiently. "Whoever did this will simply come back to do it again! And the only problem is that we don't know whether it's some type of flying mammal or bird, or a human being!"

"Or you could put it that way." Jordan muttered angrily.

"So what do we do?" Frankie asked.

"We'll handle it. You guys go back inside and read about all you know on electricity, and if you find something, come running back out here again, and tell us. Meanwhile, we'll think of a way to fix this mess. However, before you leave, please clean up all this debris, and Frankie, go get some milk from Gretchen." said Reese, in a slightly gentler tone to Liam and Frankie.

Liam and Frankie disappeared in two minutes, before Jordan turned to Reese. "I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry Reese, I just wanted the best for you."

"You should very well be sorry! You casted me back home, while I should be helping my tribe succeed in the quest!"

Jordan's patience had just bit. "Oh yeah? Well, what about me?! I'm going through the same thing as you Reese, but it seems that you're too walloped up in your misery to even bother noticing!"

He attempted to storm inside, but Reese caught his arm, and turned him to face her. "Why did you never tell me?" she said softly.

"I thought you knew." Jordan replied gruffly.

"Oh really? You honestly thought I knew?!"

"I didn't want to make a fuss, or complain."

Reese let out an impatient wail. "So what's the real reason, then?" she asked moving closer to him.

"I-I thought you were going through different types of pain and sorrow that was much more important and harder to go through. P-puberty." he flushed darkly.

Reese groaned. "So what's the real, real, honest reason, then, Jordan? Remember, honesty is the best policy," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Jordan took a deep breath, and flushed darker than maroon. "I like you. A lot."

**Oh, such a twist! Review please!**


End file.
